Meeting Titan
by Lady Greyshadow
Summary: Erin is just your average sixteen year old girl who loves watching cartoons. What happens when a storm sends her into one of her favorite shows, Sym-Bionic Titan.
1. Chapter 1

I sadly do not own sym-bionic Titan. I only own my original character.

(Erin's p.o.v.)

My name is Erin and I'm sixteen. I have red brown hair that reaches to about maybe just above my shoulders. Usually you'll find me wearing a loose fitting skeleton jack hoodie, my batman SnapBack, a pair if black converse, and a pair of camo shorts. Because of my long bangs and SnapBack a lot of my upper face is hard to see except for the splash of freckles across my noes so not everyone knows I have ice blue eyes. I'm pretty quiet around people and because of my clothes and figure I usually get mistaken for a guy a lot. Not that it really bothers me, to tell the truth I really couldn't care whether or not they thought I was a girl or boy. Sure sometimes it causes little problems here and there but nothing too major.

Anyways, so Cartoon Network had thus show a little while ago called Sym-bionic Titan and I was completely in love with the series. That's why I was mad when it got cancelled. So today I decided to go to the movie rental shop in town and in their new arrival section ,which isn't really new but is new to the store itself, was a DVD holding all the Sym-bionic Titan episodes. Thinking that I might as well watch the series again since I liked it I ended up renting to keep me entertained during the big storm that's supposed to hit around noon.

I passed a few of my friends as I skateboarded back to my house. I've known them for so long that they know I'm a girl but they still refer to me as a boy since it seems to be easier for them.

I got home just as the rain and wind started going wild, just missing getting soaked. I set my book bag and skateboard down next to the sofa as I popped in the first DVD into the player. The opening if the show started and a loud crack of thunder shook the house as the room was lit up with white light. Everything went black as the thunder died back.

I sit there for a moment just staring into the darkness.

"****..."I get up to check the tv to see if I could get it starting somehow even though it's helpless since it a power outage but it couldn't hurt to dream. As my hand was fiddling with the cables another lightning strike hit, much stronger then the last. There was a flash if white and it felt a burning sensation spread over my body. I screamed in pain as I blacked out.

(Lance's p.o.v.)

The ship carrying the princess and I along with the king's Robert had crash landed on earth after we exited the warp gate. I prepared to get out and check out surroundings. I turned to the princess as I put on my breathing helmet.

"Stay in the ship, I'm going to make sure the area is clear. Wait for me to get you when it's time to leave." I climb out with my gun and the scan the area making sure there weren't any mutradi in the area. I heard something move behind me and saw

princess standing there without a breathing helmet. "Princess!" I quickly ran over and took a big gulp of air as is forced my helmet on my head ignoring her complaints. I fell to my knees as I tried to hold my breath but ended up having to take a breath. I coughed as I breathed in the air but instead if suffocating the air turned out to be breathable.

I looked up at the princess angrily and said "Are you crazy?! You could have died!" She took of the helmet and glared at me.

"The robot analyzed the atmosphere, I'm fine." As she said this the robot rose up out if the ship and spoke to is for the first time since we got of gallaluna.

"My name is Octus and yes the atmosphere is practically identical to our own planet." I grabbed the helmet away from the princess still angry about the fact that she had disobeyed my orders.

Great, but still, the king made me responsible for your safety." She started to storm off angrily away from us like an idiot. 'Why do I have to take care if such a brat' I called out to her "And where do you think your going?" She stopped and looked back at me angrily.

"To find a way home!" She continued to walk away but I caught up to her in no time.

"Wait! We can't go back!" I slid to a stop in front of her hailing her walk. "Your father sent us here for a reason." I struggled to keep myself from just yelling at her. Why can't she just listen to me for once! She glares at me and says,

"What? So we can stand by and let our people and my father fall at the feet of the mutradi?!" I pointed my finger in her face and snapped,

"To hide you on this planet to keep you safe! To secure the future of gallaluna." She quickly snapped back saying,

"Don't even pretend you care about the fate of gallaluna for one second!" He leaned away from me and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know about you and your past corporeal." I glared hard at her. How dare she talk like she knows me. What happened then has nothing to do with what's happening right now!

She continued to just keep talking trying to make me feel even lower, "Why my father trusted this mission to you...what in the world?!" I quickly looked up and ran over to the princess to see what was wrong. I saw her bend down and needed beside her to see what she was looking at. On the ground was a passed out boy hidden in the tall grass.

(Ilana's p.o.v)

I had been arguing with the corporal Lance when I came across a boy lying unconscious on the ground. I bent down to take a closer look, Lance kneeled beside me trying to get a closer look at the boy. I can tell that he's around the same age as Lance and I. I looked up at Lance not knowing what to do.

"Where do you think he came from?"

Before Lance could respond Octus answered,

"This planet is called earth. The person on the ground is most likely a earthling, if that answers your question." I looked at him for a moment as I thought over the information.

"How far away from that is Gallaluna?" His answer wasn't much help.

"The rift gate makes that impossible to determine but..." Lance cut him off with a shhh. We all stood quiet and listened to the sound of the leaves tussling around us and then light blinded us as the wind started tearing at us like whips. Lights shown all around the trees and the sound of heavy footfalls and machines surrounded us. My first thought was that the Mutradi had followed us here but something seemed wrong about this situation. Lance yelled at Octus to take me away but I remembered the boy was still lying thee unconscious. I tried yelling out.

"Wait...!" But I was cut off as Octus formed an orb around me and started speeding away from the clearing. I immediately looked back at what was Octus's face,

"Let me out of here!" I needed to get out of here and help the boy before he was injured.

"But your safety will be compromised." I turned away from and reached for my wristband,

"Now Octus" I clicked the buttons on the side and equipped my battle armor as Octus released me from the bubble. I used the laser at the top of my armies head to cut one if their war machines in half. As I scanned the are for more enemies my scanner picked up on one of the fighting soldiers trying to crawl away. I gasped as I saw his face and realized that the attacking army were humanoids from this planet and not mutradi. I quickly made my way to Lance and jumped in front if him as he almost brought his sword down on one of the humanoids war machines.

"Lance!" He yelled back at me angry that I had gotten in his way.

"What are you doing?!"

"You have to stop! They're not mutradi! They're humanoid!" He looked to his side and grabbed one of the soldiers who was crawling away and used his sword to swipe off the top half of the mans uniform. He dropped the screaming and as he started releasing smoke bombs I grabbed the boy up from the ground and sped away from the clearing with everyone as fast as possible.

We found a small hiding place away for the clearing and laid low there, waiting for all the commotion out there to die down. Without looking at back Lance started lecturing me,

"Next time I tell you to go, you need to go. What if something had happened to you back there? And what about bringing that boy with us? Now that's going to cause even more problems! What if he's dangerousness or a spies sent by the mutradi?!" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I highly doubt either of those things and we couldn't just leave him there like that. He could have been hurt! And on that note maybe if you didn't attack they wouldn't have retaliated." He continued answering with his back to Octus and I,

"Look, don't you get why we're here? Gallaluna is lost. Everything we know is being wiped away by the Mutradi. For all we know very on could be dead!" He looked straight at me at the last part and the thought of my father being dead destroyed me. He tried to fix it by reassuring me but I barley heard a word he said. Octus walked up to me and said'

"Princess, we must keep you safe. If Gallaluna has fallen then the people will need you there to reclaim their world. Perhaps our time would be better spent if we concentrated on the purpose of our mission, assimilating with the earthlings." Lance took over quickly after that but I didn't pay attention as I observed the earthling boy we found. They look so much like us. They can't be all bad can they. Maybe it won't be so hard living here for awhile. I looked up through the entrance of the cave a started at the bright lights if the city down below. There is so much life here.

"So this is to be our new home." I turned and looked at Lance and Octus with an idea forming in my head. "If we are going to blend in with these earthlings then we're going to need to learn more about them. Perhaps we should go down there?" Both Octus and Lance agreed though Lance didn't look so happy about the idea.

We were able to get down to thee city in about five minutes and stopped when we came across what seemed to be a earth market. There we saw a women putting bags of food into the back of what seemed to be a mode if transportation. Deciding to be the first to make contact. I put on my nicest smile and greeted her in the most polite way I knew how,

"Salutations!" The women looked up at us with a blank stare at first but this quickly changed as she started screaming on the top of her lungs. We quickly made our way back to the cave before more the authorities arrived. Lance was the first to comment,

"Well, that didn't work out so well." I couldn't help but give him glare at him. Couldn't he at least try to come up with ideas instead of being pessimistic about everything.

"Clearly we need to learn more about these earthlings before venturing out amongst them." I crossed my arms after saying this feeling good about having come to this conclusion. Nothing was wrong we just needed to know more about these people. Octus agreed with me,

"Agreed, I have found their people use a complex network of data to access information about each other." My face immediately broke out in a smile having heard this news. I almost couldn't contain my excitement.

"What does it say? Does it say anything about people our own age?" His response was almost immediate,

"People your age attend high schools, I have attained visuals." He began projecting a video on the walls of the cave. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the images flooding my vision. They were to spectacular!.

(Erin's p.o.v)

I woke up on a hard, cold floor with sounds going off all around me. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see I was in a cave looking out over a city rather than be in my living room where I originally passed out. I heard voices coming from behind me so I got up and brushed off my clothes so I could find out what was going on. I turn around and just stop. I see Alana, Lance, and Octus all standing there watching a video of some corny high school drama. This couldn't be possible, they were only a cartoon! I take a step back and accidentally hit some stones that skitter across the floor of the cave causing noise that alerted Lance to my presence.

He quickly drew his weapon and jumped in front of Ilana acting as some sort of shield. She looked passed him as he started barking questions at me,

"Who are you! Who are you working for!" I couldn't do anything but stare at them to shocked to speak. I could feel a sweat break out on my forehead as the situation became worse. Ilana pushed passed Lance aside and walked right up to me, she grabbed both my hand and held them between her own. She smiled at me before speaking in a calm tone,

" hello, my name is Ilana and this is Lance," she motioned to Lance who was still holding his weapon like he was going to attack me at any second. "And this is Octus." She of course motioned to Octus who looked at me as if he was trying to analyzing every part of by being. "Could you please tell us your name? We're not here to hurt you we just want to help." She continued to smile at me softly like she didn't want to scare me off. I looked at her not sure how to respond to this whole situation. If I make it clear that I know who they are then that might not go down to well but if I act like I don't know anything they may send me away. I know Ilana wouldn't do that but Octus hasn't reached the point where he thinks like a human at times and Lance is still suspicious of everyone here so that wouldn't work in my favor either. What a pain... Well, time to act like some innocent lost chick.

Sorry for not updating on any of my stories lately but I'm going to try to change that and update more often. Also sorry this chapter is really short.


	2. Chapter 2

I sadly do not own sym-bionic Titan. I only own my original character.

(Erin's p.o.v.)

I put my hands up to show that I wasn't going to attack. I don't want Lance to attack me seeing as he was the one with the weapon.

"My name is Erin. I promise I'm not going to do anything I swear. Ilana pushes past Lance and grabs one of my hands between her own.

"My name is Ilana" she motions to the two others behind her, "And this is Lance and Octus."

I wave slightly not really sure how to react in this sort of situation. My attention is brought back to Octus as he begins to speak.

"Due to the circumstances I think it would be best if Erin stayed with us for the time being." Lance looked at him sharply.

"That is not an option Octus! This mission is to important to jeopardize for some human. Our mission is to keep the princess safe. Not pick every stray we find." Well then, I feel welcomed. While Lance, Ilana, and Octus continue to discuss the situation. I decide to go trough my bag to see what I have with me. Seeing how the situation is going I may have to leave and take care of myself while I'm here. Usually that wouldn't seem so bad, but with the fact that this place is going to experience a lot more alien attacks and I need to be ready to move out of the area as fast as possible. Ok let's see here, I have my board, iPod and charger,snacks, drinks, an extra sweater and t-shirt, and some money I keep on me for emergencies. Doesn't seem like anything is missing. I put everything back in my bag and zip it up. I put it on and pick up my skateboard before turning around and facing the group, realizing that the talking behind me had stopped. Lance is looking of in the corner with his arms crossed and an angry face, while Ilana is looking at me with a smile. Octus is just Octus. I look back at Ilana, her face is just oozing excitement.

"Erin, the group and I have talked it over and we have decided that, if you don't have any where else to go, that you can come and stay with us! Isn't that great!?" She looks at me expectantly, Lance has shifted his glare from the wall to me. I'm going to guess that he was over ruled in this situation. I half smile, not here for even a full day and already making a 'friend'.

I turn back to Ilana.

"Yeah I'd like that. I don't really now where I am so staying with you guys seems great." Ilana starts squealing, jumping up and down like a bouncy ball. Octus speaks up again,

"I have already arranged housing for the group that will be adequate enough for the group to reside in for the time being. We head out with Octus leading the way.

(Lance's p.o.v.)

I can't believe that they are allowing is stranger to join us. If anything goes wrong then the fate of Galaluna is at stake. Doesn't anybody seem to understand that! We can't in every charity case we come across. For all we know this human could be working for the Mutradi. I look over at him every so often as we walk. He's small for a guy, I could take him down in a fight easy. I smirk at the thought.

I studied him for awhile. I couldn't make out the top half of his face through his hair, freckles splashed across the bridge of his nose. The carried what looked like a wooden board with wheels under his arm. What would he do with that? He looked my way, I whipped my head forward so I wouldn't get caught staring. I just know this won't end well.

(Ilana's p.o.v.)

While we're making our way to our new home I tried talking to Erin to see if I could learn more about him. Since we are going to be living together for the time being I thought it fitting that we should be friends. For the most part he is very quiet but I feel like he isn't telling me everything. Hopefully he'll open up to us more the longer we stay together. During the whole trip Lance continued to glare at the back of Erin's head, I think Erin must have noticed my eyes shift and followed my gave, Lance quickly turned his head a way. He is such a gloomy stick in the mud. He's acting like if we so much as breeze the wrong way the Mutradi will jump in and attack us. If this is to be our new home we need to learn how to adjust to our surrounding but if he had it his way we would be holed up in some panic room the whole time. Maybe Erin was a sign that we have to learn to live with head people in harmony. What better practice then to have one in the same home. Though I do have to admit it is a bit strange how he came to be with us. I wonder what Octus thinks of the whole situation.

(Octus's p.o.v.)

I scanned the human for any weapons or injuries when we first came in contact with her. There are no signs of mental or physical harm. Her internal systems seem to be quite similar to that of a Galalunians. Upon further observations I found that the smaller particles of soil found on her person did not match that of anything found on this planet. This leads me to the conclusion that Erin is not of this Earth despite the over all similarities she shares with the indigenous people. I will have to notify Princess Ilana and Lance to this new information in the future though I have decided to wait until a more appropriate time. My scanners show that both Lance and Princess Ilana are under emotional stress at this time and it would be unwise to add on to there burden at the moment.

We slow down as we approach the home prepared in advance for us upon our arrival. I scan the house quickly making sure there are no hidden enemies inside before proceeding to enter the home. As we step in Ilana and Lance stare in wonder at there unfamiliar surroundings. Erin seems most comfortable with this type of setting which allows me to come to the conclusion that she herself originally dwelled in a home similar to this. This may be an asset in the future

(Erin's p.o.v.)

The house was a lot like mine, it had the same basic build with only a few minor differences like the color of the outside and the placement of the kitchen. The are four bedrooms one of them being placed in the fully finished attic,with a dining room and living room. The kitchen is fairly big and modern, much nicer than the one I have at home. I started walking around the house peeking into the rooms I passed trying to get a feel of my surroundings. There was only one bathroom but to I wasn't too worried about that. I never really understood those shows that made it seem like having only one bathroom in a house was a big problem. I'm grateful for the house having four rooms at least. I don't think it would work out too well if any of us had to share for too long. I liked Ilana but I don't think I could stand having to deal with her overly happy personality all the time. Not to mention she could be super prissy when someone doesn't agree with her opinions or doesn't give her much attention. For someone who preaches living in harmony she seems to have quite the attitude at times. And as for Lance, it's not like I have a problem sharing a room with a guy but I'm pretty sure he would get rid of me in my sleep the first chance he got. That and rooming with a moody teen doesn't seem like the most entertaining thing in the world. And Octus... Let's just say I like my privacy.

Lance walked by glaring at me all the while. He chose the room with the best view of the front yard, mostly likely so that he could see anybody approaching. Ilana picked the room with the. Ingest closet mostly likely already planning her new "human" outfits. Not that it would do much good. For someone who like to study human culture so much she still isn't able to pick up on the most common thing as human fashion. Then again I'm not one to talk. Octus picked the first room he came to not really caring about the size since he doesn't really sleep and doesn't need clothes and such.

I picked the last remaining room in the finished attic. It was pretty roomy with a slanting ceiling. There was one window facing the front of the house with a small alcove perfect for just relaxing in. There was a small bed in the corner with an older looking lamp. I place my stuff down and sit in the alcove looking out the window. After awhile I here Ilana climbing up the ladder up to the room. I look back and see her heading pop out of the whole in the floor, she spots me and smiles.

"Hey Erin, I was wondering where you wondered off to. Octus is downstairs showing us more videos on the daily lives of the humans here. Do you want to join us?" I smiled softly and shook my head.

"No that's ok, I'm pretty used to the whole high school system so far. To be honest this videos your watching aren't very accurate, they are all dramatized for the entertainment of others. No one really takes them seriously." She nodded her head though I could tell she wasn't really listening and just wanted to get back to watching her videos. I turned away as she made her way back down the stairs. I continued to sit there thinking about what would happen the next day.

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been super busy so here you go. I'll try to do a better job in the future!


End file.
